


I'll Be Here for You

by FruitfulMind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is in a coma, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Takes place after the battle on Hoth. Poe's whole world gets turned around with news on Finn's condition. Minor Poe/Finn and Rey/Finn, can be taken as you wish.





	

"Poe!" Snap called out after he climbed from his cockpit. He looked around for the curly-haired pilot, only to have lost him in the landing. He knows he heard Poe on the comm, knows he survived the fight. The celebrations once again drown out his calling for Poe. He swore he saw Poe running, following after not just Rey, but the medical team. Had he been hurt? Snap tries again, the increased roar of the crowd making it harder for the older pilot's voice to be heard. He takes a deep breath, bellowing out, "Poe!" Finally, Snap's voice cuts through the roar of the crowd. His dark brown eyes catch a departing pilot, with dark locks matching Poe's. He goes to call again, noticing the way the pilot follows after the medical team's trail.

 

The young man didn't break stride, or even look the others way. He rises a hand in response, calling back, "Later, buddy!" Snap quickly lost sight of him as the group of celebrating Resistance members rounded on him. They congratulated him; people he didn't know were hugging him, all bright-eyed, smiling and joyful. He watched, only smiling slight as he knew _exactly_ where Poe was heading.

 

**"He's in a coma."**

 

The doctor's words shook Poe to his core. Finn in a coma? Alone, the words made sense, but not together. It didn't seem possible; just a few days ago they were chatting over dinner and drinks, laughing about how ridiculous BB-8 could be some days. And now he was in a coma -- sometimes fate had a funny way of creeping up on you.

 

"When's he gonna wake?" Poe asked, the desperation seeping through his voice. He gave a quick, nervous lick of his lips as he looked past the doctor's shoulders, and to Finn's room; Poe's heart quickened the moment he laid eye's on Finn's form; Finn looked alien in the white medical gown, no longer donning Poe's signature jacket. The grim look on the doctor's told Poe all he needed to know, the dread that swallowed Poe's heart spread to his stomach.

"Months, the injuries he sustained threw his body into shock. It's a miracle that he's alive at all." _Miracle._ The word had hidden meaning for Poe; ever since he was a child, he's believed in the Force. It was a miracle that he and Finn met at all, it was a miracle that Poe was still alive. Now, the miracle was that Finn was still with him.

"He's going to pull through." He told the doctor. The doctor smiled kindly in response, looking at her clipboard.

 

"You're free to visit him, visiting hours are coming to a close, though. You won't have long--"

 

"Believe me," his eyes shimmered in the closing light of the afternoon. "That doesn't matter." Poe quickly replied, not wanting to waste even a second of the limited time they had. He moved to the door again, remembering his manners just before he crossed the threshold. "Thank you." He practically jolted to Finn's side after, falling down into the seat beside the bed. Even if he couldn't touch the man, it was enough just knowing there was hope he would pull through. The same hope that Poe would be able to touch him again.

 

"You're gonna pull through, buddy." Poe mumbled to Finn's sleeping form. His fingers ghosted the area just above Finn's cheek, his knuckles chilling against the cold screen. He ignored it, instead imagining it was the warmth of Finn's body. "You gotta for _us_."

 

**Later on:**

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave; visiting hours have ended." A nurse with a sugary voice whispered to Poe. He jolted up with a startled look in his eyes. Slowly and sleepily, his eyes traveled to the clock on the other side of the room. _Maker, was it that late already?_ "Mr. Dameron?" The nurse asked again. He returned the warm smile up to her, still in his tired daze.

 

"I'm goin', I'm goin'..." He said, though quietly. Slowly, he rose from the chair, and looked Finn's way. He wished he could stay by Finn's side for a few more hours. Hell, a few more days, weeks even, however long it took for Finn to wake. "I'll come by tomorrow, okay?" He promised, leaving the room.

 

The nurse's quarters were fairly deserted for the time of evening, the stray lamp left on illuminated both their area and hallway. His eyes traveled down the adjourning hallways as he willed himself to wake up and go home. At least BB-8 was still there at their small one bedroom quarters. He continued his trek through the hallway and towards the medical bay exit.

 

Just as he went to pass through the doors, his eyes caught wind of a tiff. "You have to let me see him!" A feminine voice rang out, momentarily startling Poe. He craned his neck with a pique of interest, wondering who was shouting at this time of night.

 

A frazzled looking nurse stood in the woman's path, looking bothered by her loud voice. "Miss, visiting hours are over. Unless you're family of the patient, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." His arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at her with a square expression.

 

"I'm his only family, please," she begged. Her shoulders threatened to quake, the tremble going up the woman's back easily noticed by Poe. Wasn't she cold in that outfit? "You have to let me see him." The nurse stood his ground, still wearing the same square look.

 

The events wore the nurse's patience thin, and it showed through his tone as he spoke again, "Please leave, or I'll be forced to call security." Poe's eyes widened as he came to a halt outside the door. He sighed, wishing he'd left just a few seconds earlier.

 

"She's with me!" He called out. Both the nurse and woman jolted in surprise, their argument a thing of the past. "Hey, there you are." He said, making his way over to the woman. His eyes widened slightly more, it seemed he knew exactly who she was, and the closer he got, the more he realized; it was Rey, the other person Finn was close to!

 

It wasn't hard to notice how different she looked from their initial meeting; her long brown hair was no longer neatly tied back. Instead, a few strands had come undone and wisped over her features. Her cheeks were pink; had she run here? "Poe Dameron." She mumbled out, surprise and gratitude on her face. He cast her his signature smile as he stepped beside her.

 

"Is there a problem here?" Poe asked the nurse, whom looked both frazzled and awed at the pilot stood in front of him; it seemed to take a moment for the nurse to gather his thoughts.

 

"No sir, but she was trying to visit a patient. I tried telling her visiting hours were over when she... she became unruly."

 

With a raised eyebrow, Poe looked towards Rey. She returned the look, stubbornly not backing down. "I wanted to visit Finn." Even if she hadn't told him, Poe knew exactly why she'd come to the medical bay. "You have to tell him, Poe."

 

As much as he wanted to see Finn just as much as Rey did, he couldn't stand here and fight the nurses all night long. They wouldn't even let him stay the night, even just from pity. "I'll get her back home." Poe told the nurse, doing his best to ignore the harrowing gaze that bore into the back of his skull. The nurse thanked him as he looked down to his clipboard, running off at the sound of a faint beep. Poe turned his head, greeted by the sight of the small and annoyed looking woman by his side. "What?"

 

"You know you could have made him take us to Finn." She replied. Even as even toned as she had replied, Poe could feel the anger radiating off her.

 

He replied, "I could have." Her shoulders bristled again, and he looked down to her. "But then we'd be here all night--"

 

"And--" She went to ask.  
"And," he continued, "away from Finn."

 

Even though she didn't wish to agree with the pilot, she knew his words rang true -- just as much as she didn't wish to admit his words seemed to calm her down. She spoke again, her tone and words clipped, as if something else was bothering her, "I should have come here first." Her voice tinged with regret. "I came here as soon as I could." She said, her eyes traveled back towards Finn's room. Poe found his eyes traveling the same way.

 

"General Organa?" Poe knew how stubborn she could be. "She would've wanted you to come here." He added, just as he noticed the look in Rey's eyes. "Experience." Poe joked as he used the opposite wall to lean against. His eyes fluttered shut once, trying his hardest to stay awake. "Unless it was important?"

 

Rey sighed with another nod of her head. "She wanted to know everything." She began. "Is he alright?" She asked, expectant eyes looking to Poe. "He's alive... I don't know how I know that." Her voice trailed off, perturbed by something.

 

Even if she didn't know, Poe knew far too well what that feeling was. "The Force." He answered. Poe too felt something was wrong when the trio was gone, though he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't til they were home that Poe knew exactly what that feeling was. He continued, "the doctor says he won't wake up any time soon--" He stopped suddenly. Something was different, but he wasn't sure what. His eyes quickly traveled around the room; everything seemed normal. Still scouring, his eyes led finally on Rey. It was then he noticed the tan jacket on her shoulders, and it struck him. "You're wearing my jacket." The way she tugged on it to cover herself also tugged something deeply within Poe.

 

"Yes, Finn gave me it after he and Han Solo rescued me." She explained, trying her hardest not to let the rather baggy jacket cover her hands. With a raise of her eyebrows and quick movement that surprised even the pilot, the jacket was off her shoulders and bunched in her hands. "I should return it, it was _yours_."

A smile threatened to tug on Poe's lips, a deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. Rey's head tilted to the side, confusion spread across her face. "Keep it." Poe mumbled to her, his gazing moved from the jacket and to her. "Finn would want that." His hand touched hers as he pushed the tan jacket back to her. Rey reluctantly accepted it, even though she was still unsure; she seemed to study the jacket in her hands, as if she was having a dilemma.

 

With uncertainty, she questioned, "Thank you? But why would you give it to me?" Her brows scrunched deeply in thought. "You don't know me."

 

"Finn knew you, and from what I've heard, you two are close." He smiled, his body leaned away from the wall now. "He would have wanted you to have it," he repeated, "he wouldn't have given it to you without a reason." He looked down at her, noticing the way her body relaxed with his words. "Keep it, Rey." He said as his hand moved closer to her shoulder. "Can I?" Rey nodded in response, and so his hand followed suit, coming in contact with her shoulder.

 

"Thank you..." Her words sounded more confident. "You and Finn were close as well-- he told me of your adventures. Thank you for rescuing him."

 

 _I should be the one thanking him._ Poe thought, fighting his hardest not to chuckle. "He was the one who rescued me; if it wasn't for him, I'd still be captured by the First Order." He noticed the way Rey's shoulders bristled at mention, and decided to change the subject. "BB-8's been wanting to see you, they've wondered how you been since you've gotten back." His smile was the warmth and white brilliance he was known for. "Do you want to see them?"

 

"Yes. Please?" Rey responded as she got up from the chair. "Will you tell me when you visit him?" She looked back to Finn's room, determination in her eyes. "I want to visit him tomorrow." It was almost as if she demanded it, or was making a promise to herself. Poe wasn't sure which it was, but he had promised to visit Finn as well tomorrow.

 

"We'll go together, that's what he'd want." The two of them began their trek towards the command room, talking of what they had in common: piloting, adventure, and the best thing of all: Finn.


End file.
